May 3rd
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: celebrating Nadeshiko's birthday


**__**

May 3rd

by SilverWolf

A light breeze ruffles Sonomi's hair. Sleepily, she puts her feet up on the park bench and leans against her companion's muscular-but-comfortable shoulder. They both watched their daughters play with their daughters. The man shifts his weight to accommodate hers and asks quietly, "You loved her, didn't you?"

The woman sighs and closes her eyes.

"Yes. More than anything else . . . above all else. I loved her."

Fujitaka glanced at Sonomi's head.

"Then why? Why did you let go without a fight?"

Sonomi grinned and turned slightly to look at Fujitaka.

"Now, now . . . I wouldn't call it 'without a fight'."

Fujitaka grinned back, remembering all the fights they'd get into over the subject and responded, "Good point!"

Turning back, Sonomi stared at the clouds.

"How could I fight it and still say that I loved her? She always considered me a friend and I knew that. I'd always hoped . . . but then you came along and she was smitten. It hurt. But I loved her. Loved her enough to know that she wanted you and that you were good for her."

She turns once again to face him, "Damn you Fujitaka! You were too perfect."

He chuckles, "Hardly! You didn't have to leave you know . . ."

Sonomi shook her head, "Yes I did! Seeing you two together was killing me. I knew you'd take care of her. There was no reason to stay. . ."

He shook his head, "You're wrong. She never stopped missing you. It hurt her a lot when you left."

Nodding at the two women on the playground, Sonomi whispered, "I'd hope she'd have more sense than I did."

Fujitaka smiled, "Like mother, like daughter?"

Nodding in remorse, she said, "As far as I know."

Fujitaka stood while Sonomi cursed at him for letting her fall. Turning back, he said, "It's time I told Sakura about you and her mom. You talk to Tomoyo."

Sonomi nodded and gestured for Tomoyo to come sit beside her. The two girls made their way their respected parent. Leaving Li to watch the kids play.

Sakura smiled at her father, he hadn't changed at all since she was small. Not at all worried, she asked, "What is it, Dad?"

Her dad smiled at her. She was just as tall as he was!

"Sakura, you know Sonomi and Nadeshiko were close when your mom was a child?

"Yes . . ." She was slightly puzzled as to where this was going.

Fujitaka sighed and hoped Sonomi was having better luck.

~ ~

Sonomi ran her fingers through Tomoyo's long hair and sighed. Turning to face her daughter, she smiled, "You know I loved Sakura's mom, don't you?"

Tomoyo nodded, "I've known for a long time."

Sonomi grinned, "Am I that obvious?"

Sweat drop! Tomoyo laughed, "Mother! You have a picture of her in your pocket right now!"

Sonomi pulls out her wallet and flips through 4 pictures of Nadeshiko, 6 of Tomoyo and several of Sakura, Toya and Fujitaka! Rubbing the back of her head, Sonomi grinned and thought *I hope Fujitaka is doing better*.

~ ~

Fujitaka looked at Sonomi and then back at Sakura.

"Sonomi loved you mom very much."

Sakura nodded, "You mean like Tomoyo loves me?"

Fujitaka groaned, "Er . . . something like that."

Throwing a look at Sonomi, he wondered how she was doing.

~ ~

Tomoyo glanced at Lei and the kids, then back at her mother.

"So . . . what else did you want to say?"

Her mother looked at her knowingly, "You love Sakura, don't you? In the way I love Nadeshiko."

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and turned to her mother, "Yes. I can't help it. I've love her since we were young."

Sonomi hugged her daughter thinking *like mother, like daughter*.

~ ~

"So what else, Dad?"

He smiled, "Sonomi was in love with your mom, but your mother always treated her like a friend. Then, when we met and married . . . well it's why Sonomi hated me."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Fujitaka tripped, "Eh?!?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm not oblivious you know!"

Turning troubled eyes on Tomoyo, Sakura thought aloud, "I hope Tomoyo doesn't do that."

Fujitaka held his breath, "What?"

Sakura glanced at Li and the girls, then back at her father, "I know it hurts her, but I hope she doesn't leave to run her business like her mother did. I know it's selfish, but I'd be lost without her."

~ ~

Tomoyo caught Sakura's worried glance and gave her a sunny smile; then said to her mother, "It's not that bad, Mother. I don't hate Li for taking her away. Plus, it's not like I wanted for company!"

Sonomi nodded to two of Tomoyo's bodyguards. After Tomoyo had taken over the toy business and started her own clothing store, she had hired her own bodyguards. It didn't surprise her that Tomoyo had found company there.

They both looked at the two girls playing with Li. Tomoyo's daughter was helping Sakura's up after she tripped on her own feet. Sonomi grinned and stood, heading towards Fujitaka and Sakura. Tomoyo was right behind her. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and suggested that they go ready the children for dinner at the restaurant. As the girls left with their daughters, Li meandered over to the proud parents.

"You did know that they both knew, right," Li asked.

Fujitaka and Sonomi grinned, "We know now!"

Li laughed and gently pushed them out of the park.

~ ~

Later that night at Yuki and Toya's restaurant, The Silent Dove, the extended family gathered. Everyone stood and toasted a happy birthday to the image of a beautiful woman with long flowing hair.

Sonomi crying, said, "To Nadeshiko and our love for her!"

Fujitaka smiled at her and continued, "To our children . . . and their love for each other!"

At that, Li and Tomoyo and Sakura embraced, then Toya spoke, "To a bright future."

"And achievements to come!," continued Yuki.

Then Li, Tomoyo and Sakura smiled and looked at their daughters, fast asleep in each others arms.

"And to our children . . . may they find happiness in whatever they choose!"

Then as one they said, "Happy birthday!"

It was a May 3rd to remember . . .

Owari!

Author's note: I love this fic. I don't know why I wrote it, I just thought it was something that needed to be written! Well... this is SilverWolf... I out!


End file.
